Seeing Double
by sugarsweetcyanide
Summary: Sam and Dean go off to college, and they make a bet. Which one gets the guy, nerdy or tough? Cas is the unwitting guinea pig in their experiment as Dean and his pretend twin John try their best to seduce him. College AU, rating may change with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Dude, what's with the leather jacket."

"The hardcore biker vibe gets the dudes man."

"Uh huh. Whatever."

"Sure works a helluva lot better than the bookworm thing you've got goin' on. I've gotten laid how many times in the last, i dunno, month?"

"You can't prove it casanova."

"Sure I can prove it." Dean looked around, spotting a cute dark-haired boy at the registration table. He smirked and winked at Sam. "Watch this," he said.

SPNSPNSPN

Gabe nudged Cas. "Hottie alert."

"Where?" Cas asked, not looking up from the registration sheet he was double checking.

"Heading over here, apparently." At that Cas looked up. And damn, Gabe was right. The man was wearing well worn black jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt that hugged his muscled body in all the right places, combat boots, and a leather jacket that fit perfectly with the 5 o'clock shadow peppering his chiseled jaw. His GQ-worthy face bore an i-just-had-hot-kinky-sex kind of smirk as he sauntered up to the table.

"Hey, I'm Dean Winchester, this is where I register, right?" He smiled at Cas, and Cas almost melted in his chair. The guy- Dean -had these _amazing_ green eyes, and- Gabe coughed to bring Cas back from his stupor.

"Uh y-yeah. Just, uhm, find your name on this sheet," Cas pushed the clipboard toward him, "and sign your initials so you can pick up your dorm room key."

Dean glanced back at Sam and grinned. _Watch this_, he mouthed. Sam's eyes widened, then he shook his head in disbelief and sighed. Dean smirked and turned back around. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked the blue-eyed boy in front of him.

"Castiel."

"Castiel...?"

"N-Novak."

Dean flipped the registration sheet to the 'N' Section and found Castiel Novak. He slid his finger across to the phone number column and scribbled the number on his palm. Sliding the packet back to Castiel, he winked and said, "Call ya later Cas."

As Dean sauntered away from the table, Cas was having trouble picking his jaw up off the table. Gabe looked pretty shocked as well.

"Holy fucking shit. Lil nerd Cassie just got hit on by a smooth-as-fuck biker dude. Did hell just freeze over, or what?" Cas punched Gabe in the arm. "Ow!"

"I can't believe that just happened to me."

"Hey man, you're good looking enough. Some guys like the whole nerd thing."

"I guess..."

SPNSPNSPN

Dean walked over to Sam. "So I got his number, and he was totally swooning. Let's see if you can do any better."

"No dude, it wouldn't be fair. I'm so much sexier."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, fine. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see." Half an hour later, Dean was back, but in nicer jeans, a button down, converse, and glasses.

"What..." Sam was dumbfounded.

"Just watch," said Dean.

SPNSPNSPN

Cas watched as Dean walked over to the table, in different clothes for some reason. "Hey Dean, what's up?" He asked, trying to sound cool.

"Um. I'm not Dean. You might have met my twin." The man smiled apologetically.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you look exactly alike." Cas wanted to kick himself. _ Of course they do, you idjit. They're twins._

"Haha, yeah, that tends to happen with identical twins," the man joked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Anyway, can I sign in?"

"Oh! right, of course." Cas explained the sign-in process and handed him the clipboard.

"I'm John by the way," the man said. "John Winchester. I hope my brother wasn't too forward with you. He likes to play with guys' hearts." John handed the clipboard back.

"I see..." Cas felt disapointed.

"But, he's never cheated on anyone. He's just a big tease." John shrugged. "Some guys like it."

Cas grinned. "He seemed pretty self-confident."

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no shortage of ego on that one. Listen, could I get your number? I really enjoy talking to you, and I'd like to meet up sometime." Cas was speechless. Two handsome guys hitting on him in one day?

"Y-yeah, sure." Cas stuttered. John grinned, and after getting Cas' number, he walked away from the table.

"Holy crap," said Gabe. "Did you spray pheromones on you this morning or something? Those brothers looked at you like you were a popsicle and they were in Texas in the summer."

"Shut up, Gabe. " Cas sighed and laid his head on the table.

"You know you love me." His best-friend grinned.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean sauntered over to Sam. "So, how much you wanna bet?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"Nerdy me, 'John', wins the cutie's heart."

"Hmmmn..." Sam thought. "I'll pay for beer for a month."

"Deal."

"And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You know this isn't a good idea, right?"

"Probably not," Dean smirked. "But when have I ever had good ideas?"

"Touche."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated, so is constructive criticism. This is just an intro, the next chapters will be longer. Please let me know if you like the idea and if I should continue with it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Cas' phone beeped next to his textbook on the desk.

**[Unknown Number]**

_{{Hey Cas, it's me, Dean. ;)_

Cas smiled to himself as he typed back.

_}} hey Dean, hows it goin?_

_{{pretty boring actually. my roommate __is my brother, so it's not like i've got someone to get to know. we try to avoid each other actually, so he's gone, and now i'm really bored._

Cas laughed. He could picture the tough guy leaned back in a desk chair, pouting with boredom.

_}}that sucks. i'm kinda bored too, i'm doing the recommended reading for an english lit class :(_

_{{eww. what's your major?_

_}}pre-med, what about u?_

_{{ wow pre-med. that's intense. i'm a lowly auto mechanics tech major. my brother john is the smart one_

_}} that's still cool though._

_{{ thanks, not everyone thinks so. to be honest, i already know all i need to about cars. i'm here to keep an eye on my brother_

_}} that's so sweet! i guess the tough guy has a soft side to him, eh? ;)_

_{{ ha! yeah right_

Cas' phone buzzed with a message from another unknown number.

**[Unknown Number]**

_{{ Hello Castiel, it's John._

_}} hey john! you can call me Cas, by the way._

_{{ ok. Hey Cas, how are you?_

Before Cas could respond, Dean texted him again.

**[Dean Winchester]**

_{{ i found this little bar last year, the Roadhouse. wanna come have a drink with me?_

_}} are you asking me on a date, winchester?_

**[John Winchester]**

_}} i'm fine John. how are you?_

_{{ i'm good. i was wondering if you wanted to come over? i have pizza and the new star trek movie_

Cas froze. Oh god, how was he supposed to decide? "GAAAAAAABE!" he yelled into the hallway.

"What!" Gabe walked into his room, ever-present lollipop in his hand.

"Look Gabe," he said, shoving his phone in his roommate and best-friend's face. Gabriel's eyes widened as he read through the conversations.

"Well…." Gabriel looked at Cas, one eyebrow raised. "Do you want a drunken one-night stand with biker hottie, or a meaningful nerd-out with smart hottie?"

"I don't know! That's the problem, they both sound so tempting." He flopped onto his bed with a sigh.

"Well if you ask me, smart hottie -"

"He has a name, Gabe."

"- Okay, _ John_ seems like he's got a lil bit of a stick up his arse, but then so do you."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, Cassie, you kinda do sometimes." Gabriel pulled his sucker out of his mouth with a _pop_, and spoke in a high pitched voice, "_Oh Gabe, I can't go have fun because I have to finish this pointless assignment. Oh Gabe, I can't go out tonight, Miss what's-her-face is letting me kiss her ass, and I just can't miss that opportunity." _Gabriel stopped and raised his eyebrows pointedly in Cas' direction. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong."

"You know I'm not." The argument was interrupted by a buzzing from Cas' phone.

**[Dean Winchester]**

_{{ maybe it is, novak. depends on whether you're coming or not._

Cas leaped off the bed and grabbed his phone from Gabriel. "What do I do, what do I do?" he rushed out. Gabriel yawned, placing the candy back in his mouth.

"Go out with biker hottie, Cassie. Have a little fun for once." Cas smiled.

"Thanks Gabe, you're the best."

"Yeah yeah. I want full details when you get back."

"Of course!" Cas called out to Gabe's retreating back.

**[Dean Winchester]**

_}} where's the bar?_

_{{ i'll pick you up. wanna meet where the registration table was?_

_}} sure_

_{{ alright, cool. see ya in 20 Cas ;)_

_}} see ya_

Cas rushed around his room, changing into what Gabe called his 'sexy outfit', which was basically black jeans and a well worn t-shirt with a flannel over it. He debated trying to do something with his hair, but gave up when he realized he'd probably just run his hands through it and mess it up; a nervous habit of his. He was just about to leave when he realized he'd left John hanging.

**[John Winchester]**

_}} i'd love to, but i'm busy tonight. maybe some other time?_

SPNSPNSPN

Dean had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he looked over at his brother's phone. "Told ya so, Sammy."

"Whatever Dean, this isn't over yet."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, bitch."

"Jerk. So now what, I get kicked out of my room?"

"Yup. Go stay with Jess, you practically lived over there last year anyway."

Sam blushed. "Yeah ok. I'll ask her."

Dean checked the time on his phone after Same left; he still had a few minutes before he needed to leave. Truth was, he kinda felt guilty about tricking Cas. The guy was obviously really nice, and definitely didn't deserve to be lied to like this. Dean pushed away the guilt. It was worth it, right? Free booze for a month? _But what if Cas chooses 'John'_, Dean thought. As he was walking down the stairs, the sounds of a girl chewing her boyfriend out for texting another girl floated through the hall. Dean rolled his eyes, then froze. An idea slowly dawned on him, making a smile spread like warm butter across his face. He was practically skipping by the time he made it to his car.

SPNSPNSPN

Cas was shivering in the chilly fall air when Dean's Imapala pulled up. "Nice car," Cas remarked as he dropped into the passenger seat.

"Thanks, it was my dad's. I've been working on tuning it up all summer." Dean's smile was the most genuine one Cas had seen on him yet, and Cas felt his heart jump a little at the sight.

"So, the Roadhouse? How'd you find it?" Cas asked.

"Well, when I started school here last year, I also started working at this guy Bobby's mechanic shop. I needed money for tuition, and Bobby has been like a father to me. His wife, Ellen, owns the Roadhouse, and so one night Bobby introduced me. They've been like family to me and Sam ever since."

Cas tilted his head questioningly. "Sam? Isn't your brother John?"

"Oh yeah," Dean said, cursing himself for the slip. "Sam is our younger brother. He and I are much closer than John and I are."

"I see," said Cas. "Where is the Roadhouse?"

"Oh, not far. It's kind of small, but it's nice and clean, and they make a mean burger."

The rest of the ride passed by with easy conversation between them, and Cas liked it. Dean was easygoing, and Cas found himself relaxing in his presence. He told Dean how he didn't have a lot of friends since he focused on his studies a lot, but the few he had were amazing. He told him about his family back in Chicago, and how he liked California weather, but he missed the snow. Dean returned the favor by talking about Kansas, and telling Cas he and his brothers were orphans. Cas apologized, but Dean assured him it was fine, it had happened a while ago anyway. Besides, now he had Bobby and Ellen.

"Speak of the devil," Dean said, pulling into the miniscule parking lot behind the bar. He parked and turned off the car, then turned to Cas. "Listen, John and I had a falling out back when our dad died. No one here really knows about him, and those who do don't talk about him so…"

"Don't mention John. Got it." Cas wondered what could possibly have happened between the two, but decided it was probably not a good idea to ask.

SPNSPNSPN

_Phew, disaster averted - for now_, Dean thought. He walked Cas into the bar, and was ambushed by a blonde whirlwind before they got halfway to the counter. "Dean!" squealed Jo. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, it's good to see ya Jo. Jo, this is Cas. Cas, this is Ellen's daughter Jo." Cas was surprised to feel a tiny pang of relief.

"Hello Jo, it's nice to meet you." Cas held out his hand.

"What makes this one so special?" Jo asked, shaking Cas' hand.

"I'm sorry?" Cas asked.

"Usually Dean comes in empty handed, and leaves with a guy on his arm. It's the first time he's brought a guy." Jo explained. Cas didn't know whether to feel flattered or intimidated.

"Jo…" Dean muttered. "Don't you have something to do?" he said pointedly to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes mom." Cas watched her swishing ponytail till she was out of earshot, then turned to Dean. "So, Dean Winchester is quite promiscuous," he said with a smirk. Dean sighed, then dragged Cas to the bar, where they plopped down into cushioned barstools. Dean caught Ellen's attention. "Hey Ellen, could I get a couple beers please?"

"Sure thing," she said, "Comin' right up." Dean thanked her and turned to Cas.

"Listen Cas," Cas held up a hand to stop him.

"It's fine Dean, I'm not mad. I'm flattered, actually."

"You are?" The hopeful smile on Dean's face made Cas want to kiss him.

"Yup. As long as you don't leave with someone else, of course." Cas grinned.

Dean made an expression of mock horror and put his hand to his chest. "Me? I would never!"

Cas laughed and went to punch him lightly on the arm. Dean grabbed his hand before it reached it's destination and pulled him closer, tilting his head to press a light kiss on Cas' lips. Cas' eyes fluttered closed, and he reached his hand to cup Dean's cheek when they were interrupted by a cough.

"Your beers?" said Ellen.

"Thanks Ellen," Dean said, pulling away from Cas with a smirk on his face. Cas mumbled an embarrassed 'thank you' before taking a deep drink from his beer in an attempt to hide the tomato-red blush creeping up his neck. Dean leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back." Cas nodded and then Dean was gone, leaving Cas to wonder just what he'd gotten himself into.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean found Bobby and Ellen in the back room. After the usual hugs and 'it's been too long''s, Dean explained his situation. There was a moment of silence when he finished, then:

"So, you're duping this poor kid?" Bobby asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'll tell him the truth eventually, I promise." Ellen and Bobby raise their eyebrows at him, but agreed to help.

"If he asks about 'John', just say that he and I had a big fight when Dad died, and now we don't talk. I don't like to talk about it, so you guys don't know all that much. All right?"

"Fine," Ellen said.

"But you're an idjit, you know that right?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"I know," Dean grinned, "but you love me anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Sam, Dean, and Cas are all sophomores in college. Sam skipped freshman year of high school cuz he aced the placement test. ...Also I'm kinda lazy with background timelines. <strong>**Comments are, as always, appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
